


Intoxicated By Your Touch

by bossy_narwhal



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little blood but nothing too dramatic, Assassin AU ish, Complete, Fem!Yuuri, M/M, Obnoxious flashback, Spy AU ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossy_narwhal/pseuds/bossy_narwhal
Summary: KGB agent Victor Nikiforov is assigned the protection of the Swiss ambassador visiting his country and has found himself in yet another nightclub. However, all the other nightclubs didn't have a certain black-haired beauty to distract him from his job...fem!YuuriSpy/Assassin AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiranai Atsune](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shiranai+Atsune).



> So a few months ago I was asked to write a little fem!Yuuri fic for the lovely Shiranai Atsune on ff.net and I have finally managed to get something written up! I was given quite a few prompt ideas but in the end I went for an Assassin/Spy AU. While commissions and this type of writing are quite new things for me, I hope I have done this justice.  
> Enjoy!

* * *

"I want you to kill a Swiss ambassador for me. I've done a little research and he should be in St Petersburg, Russia for a month or so and tends to frequent establishments of the nightclub variety. This should provide adequate opportunity to get the job done." The warped voice on the end of the phone cut off suddenly as per usual, the clients never stuck around to get any kind of confirmation that the job was accepted.

The small burner phone was placed on a nearby end table with a sigh. "Better pack my battle dress then."

* * *

Victor Nikiforov much preferred clubs when he was off the clock and able to enjoy them. He had been assigned the job of shadowing the visiting ambassador from Switzerland during his trip to Russia for the past three weeks. Despite the fact the pair had become rather close friends during their time together, Victor couldn't allow himself to get complacent. The KGB were relying on him to ensure nothing happened to Christophe Giacometti while in the country. The lights were creating multicoloured patterns over the walls and floor, occasionally catching the eye and causing blindness. The speakers were pumping out the sounds being manipulated by the DJ with dark hair styled in an undercut, who was standing behind a set of decks off to one side of the room. The overcrowded space was making the outing fraught with danger meaning Victor couldn't afford to take his eyes of Chris for a second in worry that something would happen when his back was turned. This in turn was beginning to make Chris annoyed at his overbearing bodyguard.

"Vitya, come on. Live a little. Nothing's gunna happen to me. I've been here ages now and there hasn't been a single incident." Chris tugged at Victor's hand to drag him over to the bar and flagged down a bartender in a tight shirt that accentuated his well-cared for musculature. "Why hello Mr Bartender. Would you be so kind as to craft me a Vodka martini?" He looked to his silver haired companion with a wink. "When in Russia, right?" He turned his attention back to the man the other side of the bar. "And my friend here would like…" An expressive hand waved in Victor's direction to signify it was his turn to order a drink.

Victor let out a loud sigh "I'll have a peach ice tea." Chris tore his eyes off the biceps of the bartender to stare at his friend once more.

"Booooo, you're no fun." Chris spun on his chair dramatically away from Victor to express his distaste. He kept spinning while the drinks were being made before slamming his feet to the floor to stop the barstool mid rotation. Victor followed his eyeline out into the crowded dancefloor to spot whomever had caught Chris' eye.

A slim, dark-haired woman was caught in the centre of the crowd, swinging her hips in time with the seductive beat pounding from the speakers. She was wearing a black dress with a short, flared skirt which rose with every rotation, revealing a flash of red material that lined the reverse side. The top half of the dress was compromised of matt black material that was punctuated with a deep 'V' of dark mesh that hugged the woman's cleavage and ended at the bellybutton, just above the start of the skirt. The shoulders of the dress were highlighted with bright shining crystals that helped to emphasise the elegant neck and feminine jawline that was exposed by her hair being pulled back in a classy up-do. Her slightly curvy legs were long expanses of smooth lightly tan skin than seemed to shine thanks to the application of a light coating of body glitter.

Victor watched on as the young lady seemed to feel the weight of the two extra gazes on her body and turned to the bar to seek out her admirers. After locking eyes with Chris, her gaze then slid to Victor and her movements stopped in an instant. After staring down Victor for a few seconds, she focused on Chris once again and began to weave through the throng of bodies separating her from the bar. Victor immediately tensed up at the potential approaching threat and shifted slightly closer to Chris while the other man's back was turned. Despite the close proximity, Victor still couldn't hear the conversation Chris had struck up with the woman over the sound of the throbbing bass that was smothering the club. He did however overhear Chris' conversation with the bartender a few seconds later.

"Mr Sexy Bartender, could you get my lady friend Yuuri a Long Island pretty please?" Apparently, the vodka in his martini had gone to his head a little bit. However, this did leave Victor knowing the name of the woman sat on the other side of Chris. As Chris leaned further into the bar to allow himself to be heard by the bartender, Victor could see past him and saw that the woma- no, Yuuri, was staring back at him. Victor was hypnotised by the deep molten chocolate pools that were framed by a light line of eyeliner ending in a delicate wing. Yuuri opened her mouth as if to start a conversation when Chris sat back on his stool, interrupting the eye-contact and abruptly ending any chance of talking. Yuuri leaned back into Chris's space to start speaking in low enough tones to not be overheard.

The night dragged on from that point on for Victor as he was stuck at the bar watching over Chris and trying not to let the foreign man spike his drink with a shot or two. Despite the increasing level of alcohol in his bloodstream, Chris seemed reluctant to leave the bar with his new lady friend sat to his right, meaning Victor was stuck on the other side, keeping an eye on the club patrons. It was starting to get late and Victor wanted to leave the club before closing to avoid the inevitable mayhem that was kicking out time. There was a far greater chance of an incident occurring in a crowd of people leaving the club in a big group where Victor couldn't keep an eye on everyone at once.

"Chris, it's late. We've got to go." Victor was promptly ignored as Chris' attention was focused firmly on Yuuri. After a long sigh, Victor stood from his barstool and moved around Chris' seat to attempt stand in between the other man and the young lady. Unfortunately for Victor, he hadn't factored in the possibility of Yuuri being even more gorgeous when Victor got closer. Victor was brought back to his senses at the feeling of a hand in his and another one at his back. The hand holding his own was significantly more tender than the one at his back, shoving his into the throng of people on the dance floor. Victor turned his head slightly to see Chris' smirking face behind the pressure on his back but turned back again to find Yuuri's hand attached to his. Almost no resistance was given as Victor was led to the centre of the room by the black-haired beauty and Victor was lost to the moment immediately. Yuuri's body was pressed tight against his and he was led in a raunchy dance of hip swirls and grinds. Yuuri was clearly the one in charge of their dance and was also very sure of what she was doing as a flawless web of seduction was woven between the pair with the light touches of her fingertips contrasting with the strong friction created by her hips. Victor was caught in the mesh of Yuuri's creation and found himself unwilling to let go of the alluring woman that had somehow chosen him out of all the members of the club. The pair found themselves lost in the beat of the music as they were pushed closer together by the swell of the crowd. Victor was addicted to the feeling of Yuuri beneath his hands, an intoxication far greater than any amount of alcohol could ever have given him.

By the time Victor next regained his right-mind, his forehead was lightly brushing Yuuri's and their lips were mere millimetres apart. Just as Victor was about to take the leap of faith and move in for a kiss, a hand had grabbed the back of his collar and tugged him away. Victor spun round to find Chris staring at him, almost looking remorseful.

"It's closing time Vitya, we have to go." Chris spun Victor away to the side of the dancefloor nearest the exit before turning back to Yuuri and leaning in to whisper into her ear. Victor could only watch on as Yuuri's eyes widened in response to whatever Chris was telling her before her eyes flicked to where Victor was staring at her and sending a wink in his direction that seemed to send a spear of heat straight through his heart. Victor blinked heavily once and his new infatuation had disappeared into the herd of bodies making their way out of the building and Chris had replaced her, shepherding Victor out along with the rest of the patrons.

The hotel Chris was staying at was not too far from the club but Victor knew the streets of St Petersburg well enough that he would be able to ensure Chris' safety better with a trip in a taxi rather than a stroll through the back streets of the city. Victor managed to heave both himself, and the rather intoxicated Chris out of the taxi and into the hotel. His own room, next door to Chris' own, had been provided for him, all expenses paid, so that he could be in close proximity to his charge during his entire stay. Victor ensured that Chris had stumbled into his room and locked the door behind him before making his way past his own door and collapsing face-first onto his bed, the events of the evening replaying over in his mind like a broken record. After a few minutes, Victor was jolted from his recollection by a light knock at the door. Victor sprang from his bed, instantly on alert in case there was any kind of danger being presented to Chris.

Victor peered through the peep-hole in his door to see a wave of black hair cascading down the back of the person the other side of the door. A now very familiar wave of black hair… Victor took a step back in surprise before flinging the door open with an abrupt movement that had Yuuri spinning around quickly with almost super-human reflexes. The sight of Yuuri in front of him unexpectedly left Victor speechless.

"Yuuri? What, what are you-" Victor was cut off suddenly by the sudden pressure of Yuuri's lips on his own as she pushed herself into Victor's personal space and forcing them both further into the hotel room. Yuuri didn't let up until Victor felt the back of his knees hit the edge of his bed but he didn't do anything to prevent his body toppling backwards into a sitting position. Yuuri wasted no time in sitting directly over Victor's crotch as she pressed further into his body, teeth clashing in the vicious kiss that had Victor's head reeling. Yuuri pulled back slightly to begin pressing light kisses into the skin around Victor's jaw and neck, fitting the first words he had heard from her in between the grazing of lips against skin.

"I- I don't even know your name." The light Japanese accent only added to the lust that was coursing through Victor's veins.

"Victor. My name is Victor." Yuuri's head moved upwards so she could rest their foreheads together in a replication of their almost kiss earlier on.

"Victor." Yuuri breathed out in a whisper. Victor couldn't hold himself back after hearing his name escape from her lips. He flung his arms around her waist to pick her up effortlessly and turn her over so her back was against the mattress before covering her body with his own.

* * *

 

Victor awoke to the cool press of bed sheets against his naked skin and the morning light streaming through the thin curtains. The events of the night before flooded through his mind and Victor was unable to contain a smile that was directed into his pillow. He stretched his arm out to the other side of the bed in an attempt to locate where Yuuri had shifted to during the night but was met with only slightly crumpled, cold sheets. Victor sat up and scanned the room to find his lover but was faced with an empty space. The cool nature of the other half of the bed sheets indicated that Yuuri had been gone for quite some time and Victor couldn't find any evidence of her being in the room at all besides a small piece of paper that had been left on top of Yuuri's pillow. Victor picked up the paper gingerly and flipped it over to read the message on the reverse side.

_I think you might be missing something. Meet me on the roof. Y x_

The note was followed by an address of a nearby building that Victor knew was undergoing some repair works and was therefore closed to the general public. The most pressing matter was the fact that Yuuri believed he was missing something. He immediately checked the bedside table where he had thrown his rather expensive watch. The metal of the clock hands glinted back at him as a sun ray hit them. He then checked the pockets of his trousers from the night before for his wallet. His fingers brushed against the soft leather as soon as he pushed his fingers inside of the material. In a state of early morning confusion, Victor threw some clothes on before heading next door to ask Chris what else he could possibly be missing. The hairs on Victor's neck stood on end as he noticed the door was slightly ajar. Victor pushed the door open slowly and was once again faced with a disturbingly empty room. Apparently, the thing he was missing was _Chris_. Victor had grabbed his firearm from the drawer in his side table and was in a taxi over to the address left for him in within thirty seconds.

Victor threw some money at the taxi driver and paying no heed to the 'No Trespassing' signs, he stormed the building and ran to the stair lift, taking the flights at least two stairs at a time. Victor burst onto the roof terrace to see Yuuri and Chris sat at an ornate table and chair set with cups of fine china placed in front of each of them, with a third off to one side. Victor immediately raised his gun at aimed it between Yuuri's eyes, the barrel shaking slightly as Victor was at war with his emotions to keep himself level headed and therefore able to do his job of protecting Chris above all else. But this was Yuuri. At some point, she had managed to get changed into a different outfit from the night before. This time she was sporting a dark blue skirt suit which was adorned with gems of many sizes and colours in patterns of swirling filigree that wrapped from her waist and hips around to the back of the jacket. Her hair had been left undone that morning and fell about her shoulders in seemingly effortless waves. Her makeup had been re-applied too as a sharp line of black ringed her eyes that were wide with shock at the sight of the gun. Chris made a move to stand between Yuuri and the end of Victor's gun and raised his hands in a calming gesture but Victor was seeing red. A shot rang out as Victor pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn't mean for this epilogue type thing to get away from me like this but here you go! Now featuring: obnoxious flashbacks...  
> Enjoy!

Victor found the formal dress code for the meetings with his boss entirely impractical. While he can admit he does look even more handsome than usual when he puts on one of his suits, the restricting nature of the tight trousers and buttoned collar made him feel vulnerable in stressful situations. He would much rather be sat in the chair opposite the large mahogany desk in his favourite pair of sweatpants. However, as per protocol, Victor was decked out in a grey suit jacket with matching straight leg trousers. The jacket was accented with black lapels, buttons and pocket flaps to add something a little bit unique to his look. Victor crossed his legs daintily as his boss spun in his overly large padded chair to face him from the report he had been scanning. A week had passed since the incident on the rooftop and Victor had been called in to debrief the events that had occurred.

“Well, it appears as though you did your job sufficiently. Mr Giacometti has returned to his country alive and you succeeded in disposing of an assassin sent after him. However,” Victor managed to hold the other man’s steely gaze despite the nerves threatening to make him lose his composure. “You did manage to lose your charge for quite some time before you conveniently found him and the assassin on the rooftop of a building several streets away?” Victor gulped lightly before plastering a wide smile on his face.

“Well Yakov,” Victor was almost incinerated by his superior’s glare, “Mr Feltsman, Chris was taken in the early morning from his own room with little struggle for some reason so there were no sounds to wake me. I woke fairly early anyway, as per usual, and went to check on Chris but he wasn’t there. The assassin left a note in the room with the address and I went over there as soon as I found it and found the pair of them and shot Yuu- uh, the assassin. I called in Georgi from the clean-up crew to get rid of the body and escorted Chris back to HQ.” Yakov Feltsman’s eyes narrowed in scepticism but seemed to accept the statement as it matched the one written by both Victor and Christophe in the report in front of him.

“Hmm, I can confirm the DNA analysis of the assassin’s blood found on the rooftop was identified to be a Miss Katsuki from Japan, a person of interest in a number of incidents worldwide. The fact that there is no other physical evidence of the body being at the scene is perturbing but I will admit that all seems to be well.” Victor’s smile became a little bit more genuine.

“In that case, I was wondering if I might be able to cash in some of the leave days I’ve been saving up? I think I might need a break after dealing with Chris for a month.” Victor smirked as Yakov sighed and started rifling through some of his papers to make of note of Victor’s absence for a while. Victor had a habit of storing his days of leave until he had amassed enough to take at least a couple of months off for a long holiday.

Victor was finally dismissed from the office after finishing up the debrief of the events of the past few weeks and immediately loosened his skinny black tie and undid a couple of shirt buttons to allow himself some more breathing room. Victor was home before he knew it and was consequently knocked to the floor by a hyperactive poodle who hadn’t seen him in a month.

“Makkachin! Makka, no stop it!” Eventually, Makkachin released Victor and allowed him to stand up before following him further into the flat and never moving more than a few centimetres from his side. Victor slumped down into the soft embrace of his overly-stuffed sofa and threw his legs over one of the arms, allowing the poodle to curl up around his lower body. A soft light emanated from Victor’s pocket as it lit up with a new text from an unknown number.

_I hear Detroit is pretty nice this time of year._

A plane ticket was booked for one man and one overly affectionate poodle for the first flight out the next day.

* * *

 

Makkachin bounded down the long corridors of the airport, after being cooped up in an aeroplane for so long, he needed to stretch his legs. Victor was being dragged along behind the dog as his arm was almost pulled from its socket at the force being applied by the other end of the lead. He dug his heels into the ground in a sudden stop at the sight of his name written out in neat heavy black pen lines. After noticing the person standing behind the sign, Victor’s face lit in a grin as he matched Makkachin for speed and ran to the end of the arrivals terminal. Victor ran to the end of the hallway to his Yuuri.

_Flashback_

A shot rang out as Victor pulled the trigger.

The bullet grazed through the sleeve of Yuuri’s suit jacket and landed squarely in the wall behind her. “The next one won’t miss.” Victor managed to maintain a steady and somewhat menacing voice despite his emotions making his entire body a nervous wreck. Blood started seeping through the material and dripping to the floor as Yuuri made no attempt to stem the flow. Chris had jumped back in shock and was cowering slightly behind Victor and out of the immediate range of action.

“Just let me explain, please?” Yuuri said, hands raised passively and speaking softly to keep Victor’s apparent temper at bay. Victor took a glance to Chris who was nodding at him in an attempt to ease his worry, so Victor raised his head slightly and lowered the gun by a fraction to give Yuuri the go ahead to say whatever it was she wanted to say. “Ok, so first of all, I’m an assassin that was hired to kill Chris over there.” Victor’s gun twitched higher in response to her opening phrase. “But I don’t want to. I don’t want this life anymore, it’s too hard for me to carry on in this world when I know there is something else that I want more.

“Victor, I know this sounds far to fake but last night was all I ever wanted in life. The chance to be normal, to go out and have a good time at a club instead of scoping out a target. I have wanted to get out of the business for so long but yesterday made me crave it. Dancing with you, and- uh, everything else we did afterwards, gave me the chance to feel like a real human instead of some machine that people hire whenever they want something. You saw me, not as the _thing_ everyone insists on me being, but as myself so I wanted to return the favour, and maybe ask a new one of you.” Yuuri reached a hand out slowly, dripping blood along the floor from her fingertips, towards the table as Victor watched in close attention to make sure she wasn’t going to try anything. Her hand closed around a pair of glasses that Victor hadn’t noticed next to the cups of what seemed to be tea, and Yuuri slipped them onto her nose so the blue rimmed glass framed her eyes. She also reached up to take out the small pins that had been keeping her fringe away from her face.

Almost immediately, Victor could sense a vulnerability radiating from Yuuri’s persona as her true self was being revealed to him, making her more vulnerable than ever before. “When we were at the bar, I actually confessed to Chris what was going on almost immediately, explained that I wanted to get out of the business and we were starting to form a plan before we started dancing.” A flash of understanding crossed Victor’s face.

“That’s what you were talking about just before we left the club? Chris was telling you my room number and concocting this little scenario too no doubt?” Yuuri let out a small smile.

“Yeah, that’s pretty much it.” Victor nodded slowly and let his gun arm fall to his side while he was thinking.

“So, what is this new favour you want from me?” Yuuri looked up at him with big eyes, enhanced further by the prescriptive glass.

“I want you to help me disappear. Tell the world I’m dead and make it convincing enough that no one looks for me. All this blood should be a good start…” It was only then that Victor really noticed the size of the blood pool growing underneath Yuuri’s arm and Yuuri’s slightly wobbling frame.

“Oh god, Yuuri!” He and Chris both ran over simultaneously as Yuuri started to tip over and pass out from blood loss. Victor ripped of his jacket and wound it tightly around Yuuri’s arm before bundling her into his arms. “Chris, go get a taxi or something.” Victor carried Yuuri gently down the flights of stairs as Chris raced down to street level in order to hail a ride. Yuuri was still showing vague signs of life with small whimpers whenever she was jostled too harshly, which Victor retaliated with small butterfly kisses to her forehead, cheeks, nose and anywhere else he could reach in an attempt to comfort the unconscious woman.

Once Yuuri was settled in at the nearest hospital, a quick show of his identification was more than enough to get her pushed to the front of the queues and her presence gained absolute confidentiality, with Victor the only person allowed to be informed of her recovery. Victor began to set his spontaneous plan into action. After a quick call to Georgi to ask him to repay the favour that he had been owing Victor for quite a few number of years, Victor bundled Chris into yet another taxi and they replayed their cover story over and over again until it was engrained enough to withstand any kind of questioning Yakov may have subjected them too.

By the time Victor left the KGB building that evening, Yuuri’s files were marked as ‘Deceased’ in every country, as well as a few new pages of identification being printed off for the young woman and still slightly warm from the heat of the printer. Victor left the papers, along with his personal phone number, in the care of the nurse that he had grown up with and trusted with his secrets to be given to Yuuri when she was recovered and allowed to leave the country.

_Current day_

Victor threw his arms around Yuuri in a massive bear hug while Makkachin nosed against the young woman’s legs in greeting. Yuuri let out a small huff of pain and Victor flew backwards away from her injured arm. “Oh, I’m so sorry! I completely forgot. It’s only been a few days so it’s probably still really sore and I just flew at you like at and now you hate me for hurting you again, I mean, I was the one to shoot you in the first place and-” Victor was cut off by a pair of lips sealing over his own. The light taste of lemon lip balm filled his senses as he lost himself in Yuuri’s kiss. After what seemed like an entirely too short amount of time, Yuuri pulled back but slid a hand around the back of Victor’s neck to pull his forehead onto her own.

“I could never hate you Victor. You freed me.” Victor pulled her in for another quick kiss before looping her, uninjured, arm through his and gently leading them out of the airport and into world that was theirs to enjoy limitlessly for the first time in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we are, all's well that ends well. I did really enjoy writing this little AU so maybe I will come back to it one of these days, who knows!  
> BN x

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the main chapter but there will be a little epilogue that should be headed your way in the next couple of days, provided I don't get distracted by something else... Let me know what you think.  
> BN x


End file.
